All Meh Shinigameh
by Panda-Angel-Wings
Summary: Grimmjow's arrival went a different way. Find out what really happened in those few seconds that were cut from the manga and the anime because of the insane plot twist. Ichigo is being tortured by Chappy. Just thought you ought to know! *faints*
1. Chibi Wedding?

**Written by Angel-of-Darkus aka Laiba, the other person who owns this account.**

**Happy Birthday, Byakuya! This story is the story made in honor of Byakuya ;D His awesomeness needs to be rewarded. So we will reward YOU with this! **

* * *

•**All Meh Shinigameh~Chibi Wedding?•**

It was a fine spring day, just beautiful in fact. The perfect day for a party where everyone gets rip-roaring drunk. If you haven't guess already, this party was planned by Rangiku Matsumoto, famous for binge drinking to the point where she could even give Kyoraku-taicho a run for his money. This beautiful day starts off with a clear blue sky and the sun shining, but it ends with a building up in flames, tiny pink petals scattered everywhere, run-away pandas, poisonous food, 1748 fine imported champagne and the Las Vegas Police Department making a few arrests. How does this happen, one may ask. Let's just say, it's story time:

Hitsugaya Toshiro, taicho of the tenth squad, also known as the youngest taicho ever, was doing paperwork. It was very normal for him to be doing paperwork in the morning, as he likes to get his work done as early as possible so he could relax and eat watermelon the rest of the day. He didn't even look up as his fukutaicho walked in, late as usual. He was too used to her coming into the office with a hangover, and then using the couch to sleep it off. What he wasn't expecting was for Matsumoto to sit on the couch to actually start working.

"Matsumoto, are you okay?"

"Of course Taicho. I have to finish these forms in a few hours, then I have to give them to Soutaicho."

"What forms are you completing? These aren't even from our squad. These are from Squad 6."

"I know. Captain Kuchiki asked me to do something important, so I have to complete these and Taicho, you're distracting me."

Hitsugaya couldn't believe his eyes, or ears. I must be dreaming, he thought. He said nothing more and went back to his paperwork, firmly believing that his mind was not working correctly.

Matsumoto took out her cellphone and dialed a number. "Hello Shūhei. Are your barracks open for tonight? They are? Thank you so much, you're the best. Yeah I'm almost done. This is going to be the best night ever! Bye see you later."

"What was that about?" Hitsugaya questioned.

"Oh, Shūhei and I are just going drinking. It's a Friday, so I won't get in trouble right?"

"Since when do you care if I allow you to drink?"

"Well, you are always telling me off about drinking and you won't let me go out if there will be sake, plus Captain Kuchiki will be mad if I get his younger sister drunk, so there will be no sake." Matsumoto replied.

"What?"

"You are my Taicho so I have to listen to you and I owe Captain Kuchiki a favor. Anyway I have to deliver these now so I'll see you later Taicho. Bye." Matsumoto said. Then she walked out of the room.

Hitsugaya didn't believe her as he watched her leave. He looked at his stack of paperwork and decided to take a leaf out if Matsumoto's book and do them later. I'll ask Kuchiki what's going on, he thought.

He flashstepped out of his office towards the Squad 6 office. He walked into the office door not bothering to knock. He saw the person he was looking for.

"Abarai. Where is Kuchiki?"

"Hi, Hitsugaya-taicho. Kuchiki-taicho is meeting with the Soutaicho along with Matsumoto-san for a party for Rukia."

"Why are they planning a party for Kuchiki?"

"Because she turned into a fukutaicho."

"Wasn't that a while ago?"

"Yeah it's late but when I asked Kuchiki-taicho about it, he gave me more paperwork to do and he ignored me."

Hitsugaya nodded and left to go back to his paperwork. I should've known that Matsumoto couldn't do any actual work, he thought.

* * *

Rukia was being led blindfolded by Matsumoto for something 'special.' Rukia seriously doubted that it was important until Byakuya told her to listen to Matsumoto. Even Ukitake told her to take the rest of the day off. Rukia heard doors open and her blindfold was pulled off. She saw total darkness for a few seconds until the lights suddenly turned on.

A mob of shinigami yelled "SURPRISE!"

"What is this?" Rukia asked.

"It's a surprise party for you becoming a lieutenant." Renji, who was in charge of the mob, announced sounded proud of himself for knowing something most people didn't, even though he himself hadn't known until ten minutes ago.

"That happened a while ago." Rukia replied.

"Yeah but today is the one year anniversary!" Matsumoto exclaimed.  
Hisagi sat on a table and started strumming his guitar while everybody listened to his love song that was obviously dedicated to Matsumoto.

Matsumoto however, was not paying attention because she was looking for a way to open a brand new bottle of Kuchiki Byakuya's 1748 Champagne Fine Imported Wine that she gotten by the crate load with permission from the Soutaicho. She had heard this stuff was way stronger than sake and couldn't wait to try it.

"Can anyone open this?" she asked.

"I got this." Ikkaku said confidently. He took out his zanpakuto. "Extend, Hōzukimaru!" He yelled and he swung the spear on the cap of the champagne bottle, successfully cracked the bottle down the center. The champagne fell into the punch bowl, as some pieces of glass also fell into the bowl and onto the floor as well.

"Thanks for destroying it Ikkaku-san." Renji commented sarcastically, and he tried to fish the glass pieces out of the bowl with a spatula. The glass was taken out and being this close to tasting her lovely champagne, Matsumoto decided to have one last safety precaution, if her Taicho just happened to come to the party. He would be really mad if there was sake, especially since she had promised there would be none.

"Shatter, Kyōka Suigetsu."

Hitsugaya heard the commotion and was going to go to see how the party was, until he discovered a beautiful pile full of uncompleted paperwork collecting dust under the sofa. Contemplating whether or not to actually complete the paperwork, he decided to finish at least half of the pile before going to the party. I have to take responsibility for whatever damage Matsumoto directly or indirectly causes, but it should be okay if I'm not there for a while, he decided in the end. About half an hour later, Hitsugaya had completed the stack of paperwork with immense speed that he had developed after years of doing both his and his fukutaicho's share of paperwork. He flashstepped towards the Squad 9 barracks where the party was taking place. Knowing Matsumoto, there is probably sake, he thought as he entered the party.

"Hage!" He was greeted by Hiyori who was walking with Shinji to join the party.

"Little taicho-san." Shinji greeted.

The three went inside and Hitsugaya, who was expected a crazy wild party with men totally drunk and passed out, was not expecting the shinigami to be sitting down in tables like actually people talking and laughing. They were drinking a red liquid that wasn't sake, it wasn't wine either. It was emitting a fruity scent, it was fruit punch.

Oh god.

Hitsugaya thought not daring to blink in case the whole thing was a mirage. _I have successfully changed Matsumoto, she is serving fruit punch instead of sake_,

"Hello Taicho." Matsumoto greeted.

"You- you're serving fruit punch."

"Yup! Aren't you proud of me taicho?"

"I'm going to go try some."

The party went on but somewhere along the lines Rukia and Byakuya disappeared. No one noticed because they were drunk, courtesy of the fine champagne that was being served. Matsumoto was one of the few still sober. She went to look for her Taicho whom she found lying on the floor with vomit in a bucket near him and surrounding by countless cups of 'fruit punch.'

"Oh no! Taicho." She cried._ Why did Aizen only changed the appearance of the champagne, not the actual effects?_ she thought distressed.

Meanwhile, Shinji was looking for Hiyori. He didn't drink as much as he used to because she was there and it was funnier watching everyone else get drunk. Taking Hiyori to a party was like babysitting, she always made a fuss, so Shinji did his best to avoid her unless she got hurt. She never really liked sake, but in the midst of the party she ended up drinking some of the 'fruit punch.' Shinji found her drinking strait from the ladle.

"Eww. What the hell are you doing Hiyori? Everybody drank from there."

"Who are you, you hage?"

Matsumoto and Shinji ended up putting Hitsugaya and Hiyori in the same room on the other side of the barracks.

"They should be fine here."

"Yeah, I guess so." Matsumoto replied. "My Taicho will kill me if he finds out."

"I guess then we'll just have to make sure he doesn't find out. We should probably go clean everything."

* * *

Inside the room, Hitsugaya was just waking up.

"Who are you?"

"I don't know who I am and I don't know who you are, but I want to call you a hage, but for some reason, I feel all tingly inside when I think about you." Hiyori replied.

"Tell me prince, what is your name?"

"I'm, um… I'm Aizen."

"What?"

"No, I'm Ciel."

"Phantomhive? Give me ALL your candy!"

"Actually, I am the one and only Usui."

"And I'm Misaki. You know what to do." Grabbing his hand, the lovely couple flashstepped all the way to Las Vegas, where coincidentally, Byakuya and Rukia were arguing with some tourists.

"Listen peasants, this 'Vegas' you are in, is a farmland owned by the Kuchiki Clan." Byakuya was saying.

"For the last time, there are no farmers anywhere near here." A man with black hair, brown eyes, a blue polo shirt and khaki shorts was saying.

"Are you foreign or something? And what's with your ridiculous outfits?" A woman with blond hair brown eyes, and a black cocktail dress added on.

"Oh no! Protect me, Prince Usui Hage!" Hiyori yelled hiding behind Hitsugaya.

"I'm scared too, but I'll protect you, my beautiful Princess Misaki." Hitsugaya stated trying to ask like a hero in front of Hiyori.

"There's more of you guys? Where the hell did you come from?" The man asked, frustrated.

"Let's leave these crazy people alone." The women replied dragged the man away.

When the tourist couple left, Byakuya and Rukia turned back around to face Hitsugaya and Hiyori. Rukia who couldn't have ever imagined Hiyori and Hitsugaya together, was about to say something to them, but Byakuya beat her to her.

"What do you peasants want from me?" He asked.

"Nii-sama. That's Hitsugaya-taicho." Rukia said, gasping at his lack of respect.

"I believe we discussed the_ 'nii-sama'_ business." Byakuya replied.

"Nii- I mean, Byakuya nii-sama. I can't call you Byakuya-sama." Rukia replied.

"Why is that?"

"Because that is what Hisana-nee used to call you."

"Aren't you your sister?"

"That's physically impossible, nii-sama."

Hitsugaya managed to find his voice and said "You're the peasant around here."

"Hitsugaya-taicho, what are you saying?" Rukia asked bewildered at his lack of respect. Just what is going on here, she thought.

"Leave me and my future wifey alone." Hitsugaya replied.

"When did you get married?" Rukia asked.

"Usui-sama, we're not married yet." Hiyori began to say.

"Rukia, we should leave." Byakuya said pulling Rukia by the arm.

"But, nii-sama, Hitsugaya-taicho is not okay." She protested, but wavered under the stare Byakuya gave her. She sighed and respected his wishes. The brother-sister pair flashstepped out of Vegas to who-knows-where.

* * *

After they left, Hitsugaya remember what Hiyori was about to tell him.

"Did you say that we're not married yet?"

"Yes, Prince-sama, we aren't betrothed yet."

"Really? I assumed the doughnut on your finger was a wedding ring."

"Where did this come from? Ehh, who cares, it's chocolate!" Hiyori said then she ate the doughnut from around her finger.

"You know what? I'm hungry." Hitsugaya stated. "Let's get some food, and then we'll get married."

The couple flashstepped to Dunkin' Doughnuts. Hitsugaya orders a doughnut and two lattes. After they finished their food and were caffeinated, they walked around hand in hand until Hiyori saw a giant flashing sign that said "Come Get Married Today - at the Shinigami Casino!"

"Look!" She exclaimed, pointing at the sign. "We can get married there."

"That's great, but we need to call everybody, so we can have a party!" Hitsugaya said enthusiastically. He whipped out his cell phone and clicked on the most frequently dialed number.

"Hello Taicho. Where are you?" Matsumoto asked as soon as she picked up.

"I'm in Las Vegas and I'm about to get married! Tell everybody, especially Shinji, my new wife's ex-brother-in-law!"

"WHAT?! Taicho, I'll be there in an hour with everything ready. You and your fiancé go to the Play Place near the Local McDonalds."

Matsumoto flashstepped over to Squad Nine where Hisagi was working on the local magazine, The Seireitei Communication.

* * *

"OMG SHUHEI!" Matsumoto yells as she appears in front of his desk.

"Rangiku-san what happened?" Hisagi asks immediately looking up from his work.

"It's TAICHO. He's getting married!"

"Oh, I know." Hisagi replied calmly going back to his work.

"Hello, Matsumoto-fukutaicho." A voice says coming into the light from within the shadows.

"Aizen?" Matsumoto asked. "Didn't you go back to Hueco Mundo after the party?"

Dismissing her question as unworthy of answering, Aizen replied, "I know exactly what has happened to your precious Taicho. I have sent the best spy duo to go undercover to take pictures of him and his soon-to-be wife."

"I'm done with my article. It's being printed." Hisagi said. "All I need now is the photo book, then the magazine can be released."

"I will call back my photographers." Aizen said taking out his cellphone. He dialed a number and said "Hello? Kit-Kat, your work is done."

Matsumoto heard a rough voice answer back, "Tch. Finally. I was getting bored of tailing these two midgets." The other person hung up and all was silent for a few seconds until two figures with identical black cloaks flashstepped into the room.

One of them took of their hood and Matsumoto gasped. "Yoruichi-san?"

The second person took off their hood. "We got the damn photos." A blue haired man stated, holding out a stack of developed photos.

"Grimmjow's just being grumpy. He took most of them." Yoruichi commented.

After Aizen briefly flipped through a few of the pictures then he handed them to Yoruichi. She picked out a few pictures and handed them to Matsumoto.  
"These are my favorites." She said.

Matsumoto took the pictures and looked at them. The first one she saw was of Hitsugaya holding hands with Hiyori talking to Byakuya and Rukia. Another was when Hiyori was eating a doughnut off of her finger. The last one shocked her the most. Hitsugaya was in a Dunkin' Doughnuts with one knee on the floor, holding out a doughnut like a ring. In the background, on the table, were two lattes from Starbucks and a McDonald's Happy Meal. Next to the Happy Meal there was what seemed to be an Aizen figurine. Matsumoto handed the pictures back to Aizen who had them sent off to be published immediately.

"Taicho's getting married to Hiyori. No wonder both of them disappeared. I have to tell the Soutaicho." Matsumoto said still in shock.

"There will be no need. I have informed him." Aizen said "We should be getting his message anytime now."

As he said that, Hisagi came in yelling "IT'S DONE!" He handed each of them the newest edition of The Seireitei Communication. Hisagi's article was titled "CHIBI LOVE?" it was 50 pages long and took up the entire magazine. The article included several pictures taken by 'Kit-Kat: The Hottest New Photographers.' There was an order form for the whole photo book filled with 100 photos of Hitsugaya's backstage scandal. The last page showed the sponsors of the article. There were only two sponsors. The first was 'Urahara Shoten: We have EVERYTHING' followed by a picture of Urahara in front of his store. The second sponsor read 'Panda Style: Get your panda's here! Buy 100 get 1% off the next one!' It showed a picture of Ulquiorra holding a giant panda.

A hell butterfly came in. Matsumoto heard its message then turned to face Aizen.

"The Soutaicho declared an emergency taicho and fukutaicho meeting."

That being said, Aizen, Matsumoto, Hisagi and even Yoruichi flashstepped to the First Squad barracks. Grimmjow stayed behind but not knowing what to do, he ended up sonido-ing behind the others as well. He stayed in the shadows next to Aizen, not wanting to make a scene, after all, stalking two midgets around all day takes a lot out of you.

* * *

All the other captains and lieutenants were already there, expect for Hitsugaya, of course.

"Listen up! Hitsugaya-taicho is getting married." Yamamoto began.

There were no gasps from anybody there, it seemed that they had all read Hisagi's scandal article.

"I'm sure you all know he is getting married to Hiyori Sarugaku, who was the former lieutenant of Squad 12."

Everyone turns to look at Shinji.

"What? I didn't do anything this time. I don't know what Hiyori does in her free time." He defended himself.

"SILENCE!" Yamamoto yelled to get their attention. "The only other time this has happened was with Kuchiki-taicho, but unfortunately his wife died a few years after that."

Byakuya grimaced. As if he needed to be reminded of that when he drowned in his own misery almost every day after Hisana died. Now he had only Rukia left, who was somewhat torturous as she looked exactly like Hisana. Rukia seemed to understand Byakuya's thoughts.

She squeezed his arm, gave him a small smile and whispered "It's okay, nii-sama."

Yamamoto continues on, "We must make this the best wedding in the history of Seireitei. I will appoint Aizen as the planner/organizer as he is able to get things done very quickly."

"How will he do that if he is in prison? We cannot let him out." Unohana said.

"But I am already out." Aizen stepped out from the shadows.

"He will be a valuable associate in this task. I will hear no comments on him anymore. We have to plan this wedding under short notice."

"Well, I have the drinks." Kyoraku said. "I have the Byakuya Fine Imported Wine from Paris. I was gifted many crates for my birthday."

"I also have some other drinks, like Tequila." Aizen adds on. A giant delivery truck appears in the room almost crushing Rukia. Sitting in the driver's seat was Grimmjow laughing sadistically.

"Didn't see ya there, midget."

"If you weren't helping us, you'd be dead." Rukia growls.

"They will get married in a 'Shinigami Casino'. This can be owned by only one person, Kisuke Urahara." Aizen continued, ignoring the fact that Grimmjow almost killed Rukia, and that both her and Byakuya were giving him the Kuchiki Glare.

Almost immediately, Yoruichi received a call from Urahara.

"Kisuke says we can all come through the Precipice World." She told Aizen. "Also, everyone's gigai's have been made to keep us in our Shinigami uniforms."  
"Good. Now everybody let's go." Aizen led the group of captain and lieutenants Ikkaku, Yumichika and Hanatarou, who was also there for some unknown reason.

* * *

When the Shinigami passed through the Precipice World and arrived at the casino they saw that it had been turned into a wedding hall by Urahara. It now read 'Shinigami Wedding Hall'.

Matsumoto called Hitsugaya and told him to come back with Hiyori. The to-be-married couple arrived hand-in-hand and every Shinigami that was there, had their jaws fall to the ground. They had assumed it was just a joke, but no. It wasn't. The captain who was usually so uptight, short, and angry, was giggling with a girl who was just as short and usually as angry as him. It was a perfect match, or it was just really weird.

The people who lived in the human world were there already, including a confused Orihime who had on a red and black dress, an annoyed Uryuu and Ryuken wearing suits and pissed off looking Ichigo wearing a tuxedo. Well, he might've been pissed off, or he might've not. You can never really tell with Ichigo, unless you're Rukia.  
Matsumoto grabbed Hiyori and took her inside a bridal preparation room where she forced Hiyori to look like beautiful. Yuzu was wearing a light blue dress with light pink borders. Karin, also in a dress, looked annoyed to be in a dress even it wasn't fluffy or very girly. Her dress was dark blue, with a black ribbon, sleeveless and came up to her knees. The Shinigami and assorted humans went inside to sit down on the benches.

Behind the podium is Stark.

"Settle down guys." He said lazily. "The groom is walking in."

Hitsugaya walks through the aisle, his cheeks flushed, grinning madly, looking extremely happy despite being in a tuxedo that seems to annoy most guys. The crowd clapped and Ichigo was heard mumbling something that sounds like 'This is stupid.' followed by an 'Ow. What the hell, Rukia!'

Hitsugaya tapped the microphone for everyone's attention.

"I am so happy to be here, about to be married to my true love." He said to the crowd.

Matsumoto sniffled and ran up to suffocate- I mean hug Hitsugaya.

"Taicho, I'm so proud of you."

Hisagi went up to comfort her. "Rangiku-san, the wedding has to go on. Cry on my shoulder."

Shinigami went up to take pictures with the groom until Stark announced the arrival of the bride. Everyone quickly sat down. They gasped at Hiyori standing in the doorway wearing such a pretty wedding dress, white with pink lacy borders, makeup and small heels so she was as tall as Hitsugaya. Her hair was put down and curled. She was even wearing a wedding veil, all courtesy of Matsumoto. She was holding a bouquet of flowers with a small panda in the middle. The paper outside the bouquet read 'Panda Style' and underneath it read 'from Isshin Kurosaki'. Shinji was busy gawking at Hiyori so he missed the cue to go up.

"I repeat." Stark said sounding annoyed. "The best man, the almost-brother of the bride and the soon-to-be brother-in-law of groom get up here now."

Shinji finally heard him and said, "Yeah, yeah I heard ya. I'm the best man." He stood next to Hitsugaya.

Urahara walked Hiyori down the aisle, as Yachiru, wearing a pink dress, walked in front throwing petals at people in the crowd. Karin and Rukia, who had changed into a dress that matched Karin's, walked behind Yachiru. As they were walking, 'Here Comes the Bride' was being played in the background. The crowd stood up clapping furiously, as Hiyori blushed a light pink. When she reached the podium, Hitsugaya took her hand and Urahara went back down to sit next to Yoruichi. Rukia and Karin stood next to Shinji and Yachiru sat back down next to Kenpachi, who was asleep.

Stark held up a scroll and started reading.

"Dearly Beloved Shinigami and others, we are gathered here in the sight of the Soul King and in the presence of these witnesses, to join Hiyori Sarugaki and Toshiro Hitsugaya in holy matrimony. Into which holy estate Hiyori and Toshiro come now to be joined and to unite two hearts and lives, blending all interest, sympathies, and hopes. I charge and entreat you, therefore, in entering upon and sustaining this hallowed union, to seek the favor and blessing of the Soul King."  
He turned towards Hitsugaya and asked "Do you, Toshiro Hitsugaya, take Hiyori Sarugaki, to be your wife?"

"I do. I take Queen Hiyori-chan to be my Misaki, to hold and to love and to cherish forever and, yeah." Everyone went 'Awww, so cute!' Matsumoto, Hinamori and Yuzu sniffled. Karin and Ichigo scoffed.

Stark turned toward Hiyori and asked "Do you, Hiyori Sarugaki, take Toshiro Hitsugaya, to be your husband?"

"I do. I take Prince Toshiro-Usui, to be my new hage, so I can love him as a hage and to cherish the prince he is even if he looks like a hage." There were less aww's after this vow, but Shinji smiled and said "That's Hiyori for ya."

"Remember that the rings you shall now give to each other are more than just rings, they are a symbol of love and a reminder of your vows to each other."  
After Stark said that, Hanatarou walked in through the door, wearing his regular shinigami outfit, holding two pillows. On each pillow was a small ring, one gold and one silver. He carried them to the bride and groom. Hitsugaya took a silver one and slid it onto Hiyori's ring finger. Hiyori took the silver one and slid it onto Hitsugaya's finger. The crowd clapped at the end of the ring ceremony.

Stark who was getting sleepy irritable said "Both the bride and groom have consented in holy wedlock, and have confirmed giving and receiving each one a ring. By the power vested in me, by Aizen-sama and Yamamoto-Soutaicho, I pronounce you husband and wife."

The whole crowd got up one last time and clapped loudly. Even Karin looked happy, even if it was because the ceremony was over, it was still genuine happiness.  
As Stark left the podium to go take a nap, Urahara took the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, after taking pictures with the newlyweds, be sure to stay for the wedding reception."

* * *

About an hour passed by, and Hiyori and Hitsugaya were sitting at a table eating the food that was provided by Orihime, being served by Grimmjow and Harribel. Karin, Yuzu, and Isshin had gone home after Ulquiorra's truck had delivered around 50 panda's that were currently running around. All over the wedding hall, there were shiny pinkish petals called Senbonzakura. Byakuya was convinced by Rukia to let them be used as decorations. Nearly everyone was drunk, except for Rukia, Ukitake and Urahara. Urahara was the bartender so he had to stay sober, was serving drinks to Ichigo and Renji. Though he knew Ichigo did not drink, he purposely had given him some Fine Imported Wine to get him drunk. Renji and Ichigo were arguing about who Rukia liked more.

"Rukia loves me more than you. We've been best friends since forever." Renji said.

"Oh yeah? Well you abandoned her when she became a Kuchiki. She changed my world, and I saved her so many times. You didn't do anything to help her." Ichigo shot back.

Urahara decided to give them some advice. "Why don't you ask her who she likes better?"

Both Ichigo and Renji ran up to Rukia and exclaimed "Rukia, I love you!"

"What?" She asked.

"She loves me, not you!" Renji yelled.

"You're stupider than you look. She loves me, tell him Rukia!" Ichigo yelled.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?" Byakuya yelled, drunk and outraged. "SCATTER SENBONZAKURA!"

"Nii-sama, NO!"

All the petals around the hall gathered and destroyed the tables. In the midst of the destruction, people will screaming and Hiyori jumped into Hitsugaya's arms. Matsumoto and Rukia tried to calm down Byakuya. Yamamoto, who was also drunk tried to stop the petals from flying around.

"Reduce All Creation to Ash, Ryūjin Jakka!"

Despite, its intention, that didn't help, instead it set the whole building on fire. People who saw from the outside, called the fire department and the police. The fire was stopped by the fire department, leaving behind no trace of the building.

A cop with a bullhorn yelled "YOU ARE ALL ARRESTED. YOU ALL DRANK TOO MUCH AND NONE OF YOU HAVE ID's, PASSPORTS OR VISAs!" Seeing Hiyori and Hitsugaya who had taken refuge behind the podium, he asked "WHY WERE TWO KIDS BEING MARRIED?" Someone pointed to Stark who had woken up. He strolled over to Stark and said "You are being arrested for illegally marrying two elementary school kids." He walked up to Ichigo, Byakuya, Renji and Yamamoto. "You are arrested for causing this destruction with illegal weapons." He went towards Rukia and said "You are arrested for allowing this destruction to happen." He strolled over to Ulquiorra who was rounding up his panda's and said "You are arrested for selling illegal pandas." He saw Orihime holding a tray of food. Once he examined the food, he said "You are arrested too, for giving people poisonous food that is unlicensed."

All of the people who were at the wedding were being loaded into a truck to be taken to the local police precinct, except for one.

"Where do you think you're going?" The officer asked Aizen who, also drunk, thought he could slowly tiptoe away without being caught.

Aizen waved his hands around, started dancing and said "Kukaku getsu – what no. Kyoraku sake. No wait, that's not it either. Kyoka, kyoka mugestu."  
The cops was not amused. "Take him away boys." He said to the cops who were rounding up the shinigami.

* * *

Officer John Smith was doing his paperwork while contemplating about the night he had with the unexpected wedding that was being hosted in an illegal casino that had appeared out of nowhere and the wild pandas running around everywhere. _Damn,_ he thought, _weird things usually happen here, but this the first that really freaked me out, plus no one else seems to give a shit.  
_  
While he was bent over his work, he was vaguely aware of the door opening and the tinkle of the wind chimes that were there, for weird reason, in the building and footsteps echoing throughout the room stopping in front of his desk. He looked up to see a man wearing a large black trench coat. He was holding a black briefcase. The man opened the briefcase, and bubbles came out of it. Bewildered, John popped a bubble. The man said some strange words in a different language and everything went to go black.

He woke up at dawn. On the desk in front of him, there was a huge bile of completed bail forms and a briefcase full of money. On top of the money, there was a letter. After reading the letter, John Smith stood up. He went to the jail cell that was currently housing everyone from the disastrous wedding yesterday. All of them were sleeping expect for a woman with long wavy orange hair, a man with shoulder length blond hair and a man with long waist length white hair.

"Wake up, you all." John Smith said. "You have been bailed out. But you are never allowed to come back to Las Vegas."

Slowly, everyone woke up. They all had horrible headaches, except for Matsumoto, who was used to it, Shinji, who didn't drink much and Ukitake, who managed to stay sober through the whole incident. Hitsugaya and Hiyori were passed out on the floor. Shinji flung Hiyori over his shoulder to carry her out. Matsumoto was going to pick up Hitsugaya, but Shinji flung him over his other shoulder.

"I'll take him back."

"Thank you. Hirako-taicho."

Ukitake watched everyone leave the cell. He stayed behind for a moment. Something was bothering him.

"Officer-san, who bailed us out?"

"Some guy left a letter signed _'Your trolling mangaka Tite Kubo'._ Do you know him?"

"No." Ukitake said, wondering who exactly this Tite Kubo was.

Elsewhere a man in a hooded trench coat laughed, causing everyone to shiver before they went back to Soul Society and a select few, back to Hueco Mundo.

One never knows what the day holds. It could go from a disastrous day to a wonderful day or vice versa. Lessons can be learned from every day one lives. From this, we learn to avoid certain situations. Don't take drugs. Don't drink excessive amounts of alcohol. And the most important one, never confess to the girl you like during another wedding when her brother could possibly be drunk and try to kill you for confessing even though he tried to kill you before, but you beat him.

**Stay in School Kids.**

* * *

**And yes we know this story barely has anything to do with Byakuya XD but if you didn't understand the "your trolling mangaka" thing...I suggest you read "Tite Kubo Experience," one of our many stories.  
BTW Don't forget to review and give suggestions. Check out our Bio for info about this story**


	2. Forbidden Love

**I wrote this literally half a year ago. It was an idea Laiba and I had been fussing over and then I just went and wrote. We never knew what to call it and we put it to the back of our minds. But I do warn you, I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote it. I vaguely remember a bunch of 7Eleven Slurpees being part of my diet that day...**

* * *

•**All Meh Shinigameh~Forbidden Love•**

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" Ichigo cried into the night.

"Urusai! If you don't shut up, I'll fwoce you to be quiet!" Chappy yelled in triumph as she pulled back his arm.

"Shut the hell up with the cutesy talk!" Ichigo retorted in a crazed manner. "I'm in pain so I can't be quiet, ya know? Let go, you idiot!" She pulled on his arm. Crying, Ichigo yelled, "You're gonna break my arm, you're gonna break my arm! I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Smiling mischievously, Chappy said, "I don't want to have my butt kicked, so I'd better kill you first!"

"Matte, matte, matte! You're supposed to be holding me down right?"

"Woohoo! And your arm goes…bweak!"

"What are you fools doing?" Rukia asked as she glanced at a sadistic Chappy and a trembling Ichigo. With Sode no Shirayuki in her right hand, to the innocent bystander she looked like a murderer despite the fact no blood was on her pure white Zanpakuto.

"Rukia!" Ichigo said in alarm, while Chappy became silent behind him. "What happened to that guy? Did you beat him?" Moments before Chappy started to injure Ichigo, Rukia had run off to annihilate Arrancar 16, De Roy. How did she come back alive when she just regained her powers?

Offended, Rukia answered back, "Of course!" Leaning her sword on her right shoulder she continued. "If I hadn't, I wouldn't have come back here, would I?"

Shocked, Ichigo noticed her Zanpakuto for the first time. "You…that Zanpakuto…"

"Rukia-sama's Sode no Shirayuki," Chappy explained. "It's said to be the most beautiful of all the snow and ice Zanpakuto in Soul Society. That blade…the guard…even the hilt. A Zanpakuto of the purest white." Looking at it, she added. "So pwetty."

Sighing, Ichigo said, "That ruined it." In response to his comment, Chappy bent his arm as if to break it.

"Rukia-sama is actually strong enough to be a ranked officer," Chappy said after a moment. "But duties of an officer are markedly more dangerous than those of a subordinate officer. And because of a certain someone did not want to expose Rukia-sama to such dangers, he pulled some strings and had her removed from the officer candidates."

"A certain someone?" Ichigo asked in confusion. Who would have the power to do that? Who would go to such extreme measures to protect her?

"Yes," Chappy said. "Kuchiki Byakuya-sama."

Ichigos eyes went wide.

"Wuv."

Sighing, Ichigo said in frustration, "You ruined it again." In annoyance, Chappy began to make an attempt to break his arm again.

Sheathing her Zanpakuto, an annoyed Rukia said, "When are you going to stop? That's quite enough already, so hurry up and—" Her eyes went wide when she felt the reiatsu rise in the air. Ichigo, who had been released by Chappy, rose to join Rukia.

"What the hell? De Roy's been killed? Whatever," the figure in the sky said in confidence. "I'll just have to –" the blue haired stranger paused. His blue panther like eyes widened in amazement.

Why was his heart beating so furiously? He was supposed to hate the entire race, but he knew that something was different about her. With a light blush on his handsome features, the blue haired Arrancar smiled his chick-getting smile and said directly to the petite black haired girl, "It's a _pleasure_ to meet you, Shinigami. I'm Arrancar Six, Grimmjow." _Seems like I need to give my best for this beauty, _he thought.

As one of the Espada, Grimmjow was not supposed to feel any love or commitment to this black haired Shinigami. But her beautiful purple eyes which widen in fear looked as lovely as the darkness of his home in Las Noches. Her face was as pure as the moon—in fact, the sword she held aloft in her fight with De Roy was rusty compared to her.

"Now tell me," he said seductively, "Which one of you is the strongest?" He glared at the orange haired Shinigami next to her in distaste. Was this boy her lover? In that case, he needed to be exterminated.

Glancing back at his future girlfriend, Grimmjow leaped forward and stuck his right hand into her chest. Rukia gasped in horror. Grimmjow smirked at her reaction. She had such a cute face. This foolproof method was the perfect way to make her his.

Unbeknownst to him, Rukia was already falling for him. Her dark eyes searched his ice blue ones. What she found was a cold yet loving soul. She found herself drowning in his eyes. Grimmjow stared back into her eyes. He found himself having the urge to stroke her black hair—which he did.

_So soft._ If she let it grow longer, she'd probably be more alluring to him.

"I knew you were probably the strongest," he whispered softly, his hand still around her warm heart. "You stole my heart. The only thing I have to do is steal yours too." He pulled his hand back, taking her heart with him.

Screaming, Rukia pulled her head back and shuddered, hair strands flung into the air. Grimmjow looked in wonder at her surprised form. Even in pain, she was beautiful.

"Rukia!" the orange haired Shinigami bellowed in horror. He unsheathed his Zanpakuto, and charged up to Grimmjow. Rolling his eyes, Grimmjow, flicked the Shinigami into the concrete with his fingertips. He was vaguely aware his name was Kurosaki Ichigo, but why did that matter if a beautiful woman was in his arms?

"Ichigo!" Rukia found herself yelling. "Don't you dare touch him!" Kissing him softly, she said, "I love him." She softly used the Espada's arm as a support and shifted her balance to stand on her two feet. In his right hand, was her glowing heart.

"Rukia! Are you okay? RUKIA!" Ichigo yelled as he stood and ran forward.

"Urusai, baka. You heard the girl. Don't disturb two lovers!" Grimmjow finally said. Ichigo stopped, his sword arm shaking. Rukia smiled at his reaction. All they had to do was knock him out and use to Memory Modifer on him so he could no longer remember their encounter.

Narrowing his eyes, the extremely annoyed Kurosaki charged forward without any aim…

….only to collide with a barrier. His head hit it first, then the rest of him. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and Ichigo was out cold.

Rukia and Grimmjow started to laugh at his expression.

"Grimmjow?" she asked while giggling.

"Yes, love?" he answered while hugging the petite girl.

"Let's draw on his face," she said shyly. She pulled out a small Sharpie, a medium Sharpie, and a large Sharpie.

Chuckling, Grimmjow tapped his lover's cheek and said, "That's a lovely idea." With an evil look in his eyes, he took the large marker and walked over to the unconscious Human.

* * *

When Ichigo woke up 7 hours later, all he would remember would be a ice sculpture which melted, two evil pandas who stole the rainbow ice cream factory, and painting on a statue(thanks to the help of the Memory Modifier).

Hearing snickering, he opened his eyes to see man wearing an ugly green and white striped hat.

"Urahara. What do you want?" "Kurosaki-kun. I never knew you liked face paint."

"Face paint?"

"They drew a Chappy on you."

"Eh? Chappy? Who's that? I remember one of the pandas talking about it a lot…"

"Pandas huh? Rukia would have liked it if you remembered her as a Chappy."

"Chappy? Isn't that some Bunny? You know the one in those pervy-but-interesting mag-"

* * *

**•Omake•**

After about a month, the memory modifier's affects wore off. Suddenly, when Ichigo was in his room, doing math homework, a thought hit him.

"RUKIA!" He yelled. "I'M GONNA SAVE YOU!" He turned into a soul reaper immediately and went over to Urahara's.

"Urahara-san. I need to save Rukia from Grimmjow. She was kidnapped and taken to Hueco Mundo." Ichigo explained in a hurry.

"Kurosaki–san. Let her go. There are plenty of fish in the sea, but Kuchiki-san is taken now." Urahara wisely stated. "Let her go. But she did send you a letter." After a thought he added, "But Kuchiki Byakuya's still single, last I've heard. Maybe you can cure our ice-hime's cold heart." He handed an envelope to the ignoring Ichigo. It had chappy drawn on it. Or well – it looked like chappy. Ichigo could never tell with Rukia's sucky drawings.

_To Ichigo,_

_ I'm sorry I left without explaining anything. Grimmjow and I are on our honeymoon right now so I couldn't give the letter to you personally. We are vacationing in Hueco Mundo. It is amazing. You should come and visit us sometime…..Or actually you probably shouldn't do that because Grimmjow gets overprotective. But that one of the things I love about him. He is truly the one for me. I know that you probably want to come and "rescue" me, but I love it here. I can spend all the time in the world with my true love – so I'll say this [well, write this] to you only once. __PLEASE DON'T TRY TO RUIN MY NEW LIFE__ –otherwise Grimmjow will personally make you suffer the consequences._

_ Thanks and Goodbye,_

_ {~__Rukia Kuchiki __Jaegerjaquez~}_

_P.S. Aizen helped us plan our honeymoon. He's so helpful [He is a GENIUS. I don't know why everyone hates him so much] but he can't see very well right now because he lost his glasses. Poor him._

_P.P.S. __I promise to visit you guys like once a year. Tell Renji and Nii-sama too._

After reading the letter, Ichigo knew what he had to do, he still wanted to get Rukia back but he ignored that feeling. He picked up his phone and called Renji. "Renji. What I'm gonna tell you right now is very important. So make sure to tell Byakuya right away."

"Yeah. Yeah. I'll tell Taichou. What's up anyway. You sound kinda pissed and sad too." Renji replied, glad to have an excuse to bother his Captain.

"Rukia. She – well. Okay so here it is." Ichigo started. "Rukia ran away with Grimmjow whose an Espada by the way because they fell in love at first sight it was really gross he pulled out her heart and everything and now they're married and in Hueco Mundo and she said to not come rescue her 'cuz she's happy." This was all said very fast and he had to explain it to Renji once again really slowly.

"Taichou will kill me if I tell him."

"He'll kill me if I tell him and I don't wanna die so it's up to you. Bye Renji." Ichigo closed the phone. If Renji or Byakuya want to save Rukia they can go die by Grimmjow's hands, Ichigo thought. She'll visit us eventually and if she didn't well, then it would be time to visit Hueco Mundo.

* * *

**AND THAT MY NAKAMA IS THE 2ND INSTALLEMENT OF THE FAMED, "ALL MEH SHINIGAMEH." **

**So tell me, whatdidya think? I know Laiba added we accept requests too, so if you have a request, just write in that sexy box below because you KNOW its calling to YOU and not the panda- I mean person next to you O_O Unless theres a panda next to you, because I'm sure the review box is calling to you. **

**Love Pandas and Bloody Cookies, **

**Sabby-sama the Panda Empress. **


End file.
